


The Picture of Light Yagami

by Ishouldbeworking



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Study, I mean we do, Is he innocent or not???, Light is Schrödinger's suspect, M/M, Title probably not relevant, but - Freeform, intense staring, just read it, not really shippy, we just don't know!, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 03:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8951713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ishouldbeworking/pseuds/Ishouldbeworking
Summary: Basically L and Light think about Light's involvement in the Kira case.Pls read





	

Light Yagami had fallen asleep in his chair while researching the recent believed Kira murders. L, still awake, continued to type resolutely, his fingers deftly flying over the keys. The chain connecting the two clinked softly as Light shifted in his sleep.

Connected as he was to L - the self-proclaimed insomniac detective- Light hadn't been able to get his nightly 8 hours of sleep as of late. The consistently sleepless nights had culminated in the teen simply falling asleep prone in his chair.

L looked over at Light who had begun to softly snore. From the window behind him a sliver of moonlight illuminated the auburn tint of his hair. L paused in his work and continued to stare at the teen. How could Kira - for Light certainly was Kira - appear so peaceful? In sleep, the tense corners of his mouth had relaxed and the dark, intelligent eyes were now hidden from view. No remarks came from the sleeping teen, his words often taunting as if assured that L would never reveal what he truly was.

But those remarks and brief flashes of cruelty appeared few and far between now. Ever since Light's confinement, his behavior had changed drastically. It had happened almost immediately after the stunt with Soichiro. L had gotten Light's own father to point a gun at his head and yet despite this, he still enthusiastically responded to the idea of working with him. But if L was really being honest, he noticed that something had changed half way into Light's confinement. His eyes had changed. Lost their thinly veiled anger and often amusement that constantly lingered beneath the surface. But L could not consider the possibilty that Light wasn't Kira. But neither could he ignore his doubts.  
   
And so it is for this reason that L sat - an exact 1.45 m afforded by the chain away - staring at Light.

......

Light was exhausted. He couldn't even remember going to bed the night prior. Just waking up in the bed opposite that of L's the following morning.

The detective had been staring at him - for who knows how long. Light startled immediately upon seeing those haunting and nearly expressionless eyes. The only thought, the only visible emotion they projected was the desire to catch Kira.

Kira. Light had read the reports about Kira before coming to task force headquarters. Followed the news listing their killings. It was hard to imagine that L - the greatest detective in the world - considered him responsible for killings of that magnitude.

That was why Light had wanted to help with the case - had /had/ to help. Who else would prove his innocence? Of course he had originally jumped at the chance to work alongside L, but now it had become a battle for his life. It had sunk in that the detective didn't want him to succeed; was just waiting for the moment when he would reveal that he was Kira.

But he wasn't. Light wasn't Kira. He was admittedly confused about the circumstances surrounding his 50-day confinement. He remembers that he had suggested to be confined but has no idea what would motivate him to do that. The others - Mogi, Matsuda, his father - had said that it was to prove he wasn't Kira. But why would he have volunteered to be confined if he was innocent? Kira had to be concious of their actions - how would locking Light up prove anything? And was Light really capable of murder on that level? Of course he wanted to uphold the law, his father was head of the NPA. But would he resort to those extremes?

Light tried to push these feelings down. He tried to focus completely on documenting Kira's recent killings and finding a connection between them. But he could not ignore the possibility that L was right. That the thought that existed behind his dark eyes was true.

That he was Kira.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, might continue this eventually  
> Sorry if any of the info is incorrect, this was posted from a starbucks (writing fueled by their delicious green tea frappucino)  
> If only i was being sponsored by starbucks to say this.....


End file.
